Water and a Flame
by Slightly-irish-dragon
Summary: Bella's AND Alice's Emails from New Moon with a twisty ending. Inspired by Water and a Flame by Daniel Merryweather and Adele. Please give it a chance. What have you got to lose.


**Water and a Flame.**

To: ABCullen

Subject: Water and a Flame.

 _Alice._

 _Seven months have gone so fast, I really thought the pain would have passed by now. It been nearly an hour since I thought of you. You don't answer your phone, did you know you left the voice mail setting on. I don't know if its a good thing or not, being able to hear your voice. You sound so happy. I keep hoping to call and hear the busy tone, at least by that I'd know that your okay._

 _A girl like you ain't meant to go away._

 _Now that you're gone, I realised there's nothing else I want. Since he left me I realised there's no one else I want. What have I done, looks like I was wrong._

 _You're the only one for me._

 _Is everything really meant to change like this?_

 _Bella._

 **We were unable to send this email. Please make sure the address you wish to send this to it correct. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

To: Bswan

Subject:Re: Water and a Flame.

 _Bella_

 _I'm tired of this empty house. The family split up after we left you. Edward's gone, I don't know where, he does not settle for long and tries not to make any decisions. Mum and Dad went to Alaska to spent some time with our cousins. Rose and Em still live with me they just don't spend a lot of time in the house. Jasper and I split up. He's in Texas now with Peter and Charlotte. I hunt now more then ever. Strong emotions make us hungrier faster, you see. Its easer as well to forget your name, to forget you when I hunt._

 _I saw a girl that looked like you, I didn't know quite what to do, it took a lot of will power to break my stare. I must of sacred them something fierce, a black eyed vampire staring at them from across the road. But I realised what I wanted wasn't there._

 _Now that you're gone from my life I realised there's nothing else I want. Now that our time together is over I've realised you're the only one I want._

 _What have I done, I was so wrong to leave you._

 _Why did everything have to change._

 _I miss you._

 _Alice._

 **Email sent to saved file.**

* * *

To: ABCullen

Subject: Where are you.

 _Alice._

 _If you see me coming, if I chose to look for you..._

 **We were unable to send this email. Please make sure the address you wish to send this to it correct. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

To: Bswan

Subject: RE: Where are you.

 _Bella._

 _I'd look away, I'm sorry, I'd look away. He told me not to watch for you_.

 **Email sent to saved file.**

* * *

To: ABCullen

Subject: I can't keep living like this.

 _Alice._

 _And if my mind was made up? If I decided to do something stupid?_

 **We were unable to send this email. Please make sure the address you wish to send this to it correct. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

To: Bswan

Subject: RE: I can't keep living like this.

 _Bella._

 _I'd look away, I'm so sorry, I'd look away. Please don't do anything stupid._

 **Email sent to saved file.**

* * *

To: ABCullen

Subject: Are you even still out there.

 _Alice._

 _I'm so worried about you. Anything could happen. Vampire or not you're not invincible. What if something happened, I'd never know._

 **We were unable to send this email. Please make sure the address you wish to send this to it correct. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

To: Bswan

Subject: RE: Are you even still our there.

 _Bella._

 _I'm okay, I'm okay. I promise that I am._

 **Email sent to saved file.**

* * *

To: ABCullen

Subject: There is a hole in my soul with your name on it.

 _Alice._

 _All this sorrow and this pain, will it ever go away?_

 **We were unable to send this email. Please make sure the address you wish to send this to it correct. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

To: Bswan

Subject: RE: There is a hole in my soul with your name on it.

 _Bella._

 _Yes._

 **Email sent to saved file.**

* * *

To: ABCullen

Subject: I Love You. Please come home.

 _Alice._

 _I don't think it ever will._

 **We were unable to send this email. Please make sure the address you wish to send this to it correct. We are sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you.**

* * *

Just as I hit send there was a knock on the front door. I sighed as I got up to get it. I didn't matter how many Emails I sent she never received them. I had thought when I had sent the first that maybe she would see the in a vision. But I guess not as she never replied. Not once. And she never would, I realised as I walked down the stairs. She was never going to answer and she was never going to come back.

There were tears in my eye's when I opened the door, so I couldn't really see who was there but that voice, I would never, ever forget that voice.

"Bella." It was like bells and the wind and was so beautiful that it broke my heart even as the whole in my soul began to close and heal.

"Alice! My Alice, you're home. You came home." I felt strong arms close around me, holding me tight to a body of icy stone. Oh how I had missed that coldness.

"Yes I'm home and I will never leave you again. I promise." And with that promise she pressed her lips to mine and finally, finally I was home.


End file.
